One Thousand Unspoken Words
by XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringsXx
Summary: Yes, there is a connection. But wait...Everything is all wrong. He never heard. The one person she wanted to tell...He never heard her words.KisshuXOc Christmas One-shot.


A/N: This is a one-shot about my darling Masami. "A Wish That Will Never Come True", is her fanfic. I guess you could still understand this if you have not read it. This is a thank you story to my fans to say this least. I love you people so much! With out you people, I would be nothing. I will admit; Masami and Kisshu did not get that much time in my story! Therefore, this is also for them! Merry Christmas for 2008! I write a yearly Christmas one-shot. This is very early though… enjoy!

* * *

I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily

"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can forget  
I still relive that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say

"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late

'Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings

Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

Oh, a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings ohhhh

And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
A Thousand Words

* * *

"Reach for the sky dirt bag!"

A statuesque silver haired woman aimed a loaded pistol at a man who crouched down into the bitter snow. Her aim was steady, as if she had been doing it for years. Her sapphire eyes were saturated in rage. The woman's index finger fidgeted on the trigger as she panted heavily.

"That is enough Kartami. We got him. He will be behind bars soon enough."

"… No! I won't let this kind of people have their way! He will die at my hands!" The woman yelled, not putting down the gun. "You expect me to forget what I saw?! He raped his own daughter!"

"I'm fully aware of that Masami! He will go to jail!"

Masami narrowed her eyes. Perspiration began to slide down her face.

"Don't do it Masami--"

"You bastard! It is Christmas Eve! Why'd you do it?!"

The man started to shake timidly. "She wanted to do it! I swear on my mother's grave--"

A loud, thunderous blast sounded through out the sky. The scent of gunpowder quickly filled the air. Everything grew hushed.

"Damn…" Masami muttered. Her partner grabbed her wrist just before she shot the gun. The bullet missed and hit a thicket of trees.

"Maybe you should take a break Masami." A brown haired man said, who appeared to be her partner. He took the gun out of her hands. As he slowly removed the firearm, Masami clutched her fists.

"It's people like you who make this world a bad place to live in. You are the reason why so many people have to spend Christmas alone and afraid. I hope they rape your brains out in jail!"

With that said. Masami threw on her jacket and started to walk in the opposite direction. Masami inhaled greatly. At times like this, she wished she still worked at Café Mew Mew. At least she did not have to see gruesome people… with the exception of Ryou. She missed her coworkers. She missed her friends. However, most of all, Masami missed her family. Christmas was supposed to be a time filled with blissful moments… not unforgettable memories.

Masami dug into her jacket pocket, and pulled out a blue scarf. She wrapped it tightly around her neck.

"Mommy mommy! Let's buy a big Christmas tree! Can we? Can we?"

Masami lowered her head wretchedness. She looked at a mother and her son laughing up a storm. Masami never felt that joy. She never subsisted that moment. Masami was… covetous of the boy.

"Alright Akira. We will buy the tree! Then you can decorate it! Your dad will be so happy when he gets back from work!"

Masami's heart sank. She tried to block out their conversation, but failed miserably. Many people walked the streets of Tokyo, smiles plastered on there faces, and brightly colored lights twinkled in the frostbitten sky. Everyone was so happy. Why wasn't Masami happy? It had been eight years since Masami was truly ever happy. And that moment was with Kisshu. Masami shook her head to rid her mind of that pitiful moment. That part of her life was over. Mew Mew Vanilla was no more. And Kisshu was not going to come back.

"… But… why didn't I…" Masami trailed off. Why didn't she tell she tell him? Everything was unscrambling too fast around her. She forgot to tell the one person who made her feel whole how she felt.

_"Merry Christmas…to you!"_

Masami turned her head to witness carolers singing. They noticed her, and greeted her with a smile. Masami did not return the favor. Instead, she walked to her front door and opened it. Every since the incident, Masami saved up her money and bought a new house. It was quite bigger then the one she use to live in with Renzo. Everything was bare. There was no Christmas tree in sight. No Christmas decorations.

"Hmph… why celebrate Christmas when you have no family?" Masami snorted. Masami slowly walked to her couch and plopped into it. Masami picked up her phone and started to dial Tasumi's number.

"Oh wait… she's on her honeymoon…"

Masami hung up the phone, a bit irritated. Everyone she knew was out having a good time out of his or her lives. Ichigo was in England with Masaya, Zakuro was on some tour, Lettuce went to college in Miami, Pudding was working on a new TV show, and Mint was now internationally famous.

"And I'm just a stupid Forensic scientist who occasionally gets stuck doing the dirty work." Masami sighed.

Masami was unhappy, and she knew that. She lived through the very depths of hell. Nothing could have made her forget those repugnant memories. She would forget them for a brief amount of time, but they would eventually come back. Masami was not really the type to "forgive-and-forget". Masami took off her scarf and coat, and quickly changed into a blue robe. She made a quick cup of hot chocolate and began to sip it. She turned her fifty-inch Television on.

"Konichiwa Tokyo! I am Kanade Matsuri here with channel seven news. Christmas spirit seems to be filling the hearts of many people. People are singing the song of joy today! If you need to squeeze in some late Christmas shopping, now is the time to do so!"

A vain appeared in Masami's forehead. "That baka Kanade….She's always so unnaturally vivacious. She is so fake. I bet they pay her good money though. Nobody is probably watching TV anyway. People are often procrastinators. They are all out shopping. Doesn't she know that?"

"Hold on… It seems that we are getting some urgent news. There seems to be some kind of thing in the studio?"

Masami took a gulp of her hot chocolate while closing her eyes nonchalantly. _'What is it this time? An ant?'_

"Hey…what are you doing here sir? You do know that we are live…right? If you ruin this… it is down hill for me!"

"Sorry beautiful, but I have to borrow your microphone for a moment."

Masami choked slightly on her hot chocolate. She coughed for a moment. _'That voice sounded eerily familiar…'_

Masami opened her eyes, and hot chocolate began to spray from her nose. Her rabbit ears appeared again on top of her silver colored head.

"K-Kisshu…?"

She could not really say for sure if it was him or not. The man she saw had long emerald hair. Nevertheless, he also had pointy ears. Masami wiped her nose with her sleeve. Angrily, she pulled on her rabbit ears.

"Gosh darn you Ryou! You curse me with this glorious obligation…" She garbled.

"You are not taking this microphone away from me you cretin--"

The green haired man grabbed the microphone and flung Kanade into a wall. Hard. It was almost like a cartoon. The wall cracked into a big gaping hole. In addition, he did it as if it was the easiest thing to do. Now, Masami was both astonished, and bewildered. But more then anything, Masami wanted to laugh.

"Hi Koneko-Chan! Did you miss me?"

Masami sunk into her couch. So… It was Kisshu. Why did everything have to gyrate around Ichigo? Ichigo this…Ichigo that. What about Masami?

"I ought to…" Masami said, her face covered in infuriation. "No… No… those days are over..."

"I hope you didn't miss me too much Koneko-Chan."

"Wait for it… wait for it…"

"Hmm…I wonder if you still look the same way…"

Masami practically jumped out of the couch. Masami threw her fists into the air. It had been ages since she said her transformation chant, but she remembered the words undoubtedly. Masami felt like a kid, holding her Mew gem in the palm of her hand. She opened her palm, and glanced at the gem. She was suddenly reminded of the constant battles she had to fight.

"Mew Mew Vanilla… Metamorpho--sis!"

Once transformed, Masami glanced upon herself. She felt fourteen again. Masami felt young. Not only did she feel young, but she felt stronger. She now knew things that could help her out in a long run.

"Kisshu! I'm going to beat your ass!"

Masami swiftly ran out her door, a faint smile plastered on her face. Though she wouldn't admit it, she was happy to at least see Kisshu again.

It didn't take long for Masami to arrive at Matura studio. Good thing her legs were like a rabbit's legs. Her legs were nice and strong. Two security guards were already knocked out by the door. Masami walked through the corridors. She found herself at Kanade's production room, but a man was standing in the way of the door.

"Out of the way!" Masami said triumphantly.

"…The hell. Why is there a play boy bunny here?"

Masami's lower eye started to twitch. She punched the guy out. He landed slowly onto the ground.

"Baka…"

Masami opened the doors to Kanade's room. Camera men were dazed. Kanade was sprawled onto the floor. In the center in the room however, stood a pale skinned man with green hair.

"And I wanted to talk about--"

Masami was at a loss of words. He looked so different. He seemed so different. He even sounded different. Masami shook her head and put a serious look on her face.

"Um--hey Kisshu!"

"Hn?"

Kisshu turned around to see a busty, statuesque woman with long blonde hair. She had bunny ears and a slightly distended white dress.

"You're really attractive. Who are you again?"

_'He doesn't remember me? This is just awful!'_

"I am Masami! You idiot!"

Kisshu had to ponder this comment before it could sink in. The woman standing in front of him was the conceited, suicidal, and tomboyish girl he had met eight years ago?

"You've really gotten taller!" Masami joked, ending the ceaseless silence between them. Kisshu walked closer to the rabbit Mew, trying to get a better look at her. Masami felt a small tinge of blush cover her rosy cheeks.

"It's nice to see you again Usagi-Chan. Do you know where Ichigo is?" He asked, a little uncomfortable with his question.

"Sorry Kisshu. Ichigo moved to England with Masaya. I came here to tell you that so you could stop looking like a fool on public TV. You know, you're really lucky I saw you when I did. The FBI could have seen you or something."

Kisshu looked inconsolable for a moment, and then uttered a silent "Oh."

Masami frowned, and then put her left hand on his shoulder. "It is ok Kisshu. She is coming back to visit sooner or later."

"That's just it. I can only stay on earth for one day. I came to surprise her."

Masami' heart plunged. She was hurting on the inside, but hated seeing Kisshu miserable.

"Hmm…let me think…I know! You can stay at my house. At least until this commotion you stirred up dies down. Nobody is going to believe Kanade anyway."

Kisshu stared at the floor for a moment. Ichigo being in England meant she was with Masaya. That was indeed Kisshu's worst nightmare.

"You know, we can't stand here all day. C'mon."

"Oh…your right."

Kisshu reached for Masami's hand, but she quickly stepped back. "Hey now! I live at a new house. We are going to have to walk there!"

Nearing the entranceway, the duo started to here police sirens. Masami made an-oh-my-gosh face and turned to Kisshu. He looked as gloomy as ever. Ichigo didn't love him! My god, this was beginning to piss Masami off.

"What?! Do you want to get caught?"

No Response.

"Come on out! We know you're in there!" The police men said off into their loud speakers.

"… Damn it Kisshu!"

The doors to the building sprang open. Masami grabbed Kisshu's arms, and bolted out of the door way. The police men stood there baffled. Masami ran the fastest she could, then came to an unexpected stop. Masami ran into a towering pile of snow. And it was very cold. Masami lifted her head to see Kisshu floating in mid air.

"Sorry Usagi-Chan. I just can't work up the nerve to stay here anymore."

Masami sprung up from the pile of snow. The bitter wind fish-tailed to the south. Numerous snowflakes began to fall from the sky.

"Aw….No not yet! C'mon!" Masami moaned.

Kisshu turned away from Masami and glanced at the huge Christmas tree in town square. Masami thoughts were all over her mind. What would she do? What would she do? Masami grasped the biggest pile of snow on the ground and hurled it at Kisshu, barely missing his head. He turned around, and saw Masami smirking a dominant smile. Oh great, Masami wanted to challenge Kisshu.

"Well…that's too bad. I guess we will just have to play a little game…" Masami said coolly. "Don't you remember?"

"What do you mean?"

"This…" Masami put her hand in the air. "Hehehe…Death count."

A purple colored aura surrounded Kisshu, and soon after, a number appeared on top of his head.

"Don't worry Kisshu. If you catch me, you'll live. If you don't, you will die. And the best part is the winner gets to spend a whole day with me. Isn't that great? Those were the words you spoke eight years ago."

Kisshu descended from the air, a vigorous look appeared on his face. "Why you remembered Usagi-Chan. Well, since you offered, I'll take your challenge. But just remember that I'm not the same as I was eight years ago."

"Yeah well…I'm not the same either!"

With that comment being said, Masami dashed towards her house. Masami had gotten much faster over the eight year time lap. Masami actually started to wonder if Kisshu thought she had gotten inactive and lazy. Masami ran as if she was the very essence of lightning. Masami was no longer the most incompetent Mew Mew. Masami trained herself to become the best with what she had. In about eight seconds, Masami found her self leaning on her front door.

"Ha! I knew you couldn't catch--"

Masami's stopped her sentence quickly once she saw Kisshu teleport in front of her. With his index finger, he playfully poked Masami. Feeling a tinge of defeat, Masami cursed under her breath.

"Well Usagi-Chan… looks like I win!"

"No wait…you cheated!"

The snow began to fall harder as the wind grew more violent. Masami shivered a bit. She was in a dress, in the winter time. Masami shot Kisshu a look, then opened her door.

"Ok… it seems as if there is going to be a storm. Don't make your-self too comfortable Kisshu."

Kisshu walked into to Masami's house with a confused look on his face. "Where is your Christmas decoration's Usagi?"

Masami plopped into her couch and turned on her TV.

"No. Family." Masami said, emphasizing her comment with hand jesters. Masami looked at the television and couldn't help but laugh. On the big screen TV stood Kanade. Her hair was all messed up, and they were putting her into a police car.

"No I am serious! There was this human cat like thing! He slammed me into a wall! Seriously!"

"Uh… this is new reporter Haiti, and I'm here to tell the news now. Miss Kanade is a little bit shaken. There are some brutal winds coming your way. Actually, there is a blizzards system that could last until Christmas. Plane flights have been canceled. It's best to stay home."

"You hear that Kisshu? Looks like you are going to be staying here a while. Huh. …Kisshu?"

Masami de-transformed as she stood up. She scanned her living room for any sign of Kisshu, but he wasn't there. Masami tightened her grip on her TV remote.

"Don't tell me…" Masami scoffed as she walked down the hall towards her room. She looked through her door way, and saw Kisshu mussing her underwear drawer.

"BAKA!" She howled.

"I like these ones the best." Kisshu chuckled, holding up a pair. Masami's lower eye began to twitch as she threw the remote at Kisshu's head.

"Ow…what was that for?"

"You know exactly why!" Masami yelled. "Your still a good for nothing pervert!"

Kisshu rubbed his head in apprehension. "Well… at least Koneko-Chan didn't throw things at me when I went through her things. I really miss her." He said, a bit of odium in his voice.

Masami closed her eyes for a bit. No… she wouldn't yell at Kisshu. Didn't Ichigo treat him badly? Why was he so excepting of her? Ichigo was happily married to Masaya. Kisshu couldn't change that. Masami chuckled for a bit before opening her eyes.

"Kisshu… you truly are an idiot! You're chasing a woman that doesn't even love you? That's a fool's game! No matter what you say… she'll never feel the same way about you! You idiot!" Masami yelled, unable to control her anger. Her words were dripping with both abhorrence and enviousness. Kisshu was a bit taken by Masami's sudden out burst.

"And is that the reason you are still single?" He shot back. "Ichigo does care for me."

"Yeah…when you're sleeping she does!"

Kisshu frowned. With every passing word coming from Masami's mouth, he grew irritated. Kisshu walked up closer to Masami and stared her in the eyes.

"How the hell do you know Ichigo doesn't like me? Maybe she's just using Masaya!"

Masami threw her arms into the air. "Or maybe you're just feeding yourself false hope! You're impossible!"

"What Usagi? You jealous?" Kisshu practically purred. That comment stabbed Masami in her back. The nerve!

"Your damn right I'm jealous! I was the only one who really loved you!"

…

…

…

Tiny speaks of sweat began to drip from Masami's forehead. That comment slipped from her mouth on accident. Masami wanted to just simply walk away, but since she was scolding the alien, she thought it would be best if she continued.

"You think Ichigo is so perfect! You'd think that if you died for her, she'd fall in love with you. … But no. I had never felt so bad in my life when I saw you sprawled onto the floor. It absolutely tore me to shreds when you said all of those words to her! Why couldn't it have been me?"

Masami paused, and then started to walk around her room, as if she was ranting to her self. Kisshu looked at Masami with wonder.

"And to think, I wanted to tell you those three clichéd words! "You're not worth my time," I thought to myself! Even if I did tell you, you'd probably whine about how you wanted Ichigo to say it! Which of cores lead me to the assumption that you were gay…"

"Usagi-Chan I didn't know you felt that way--"

Masami kept ranting with no sign of stopping. "…But then I thought, "Hey…you can't be gay if you kissed me," so I left it at that. Everyday I am left wondering if I should have told you."

Masami inhaled a big breath of air. "Ok I'm done."

After Masami ended her last sentence it hit her. Did she just tell Kisshu she loved him? Masami faced Kisshu, who looked the happiest since he had been on earth. Masami took a gulp of the air she inhaled. Her face turned a dark crimson color.

"So you couldn't stop thinking about me Usagi-Chan?" Kisshu asked with assurance. He walked over to the rabbit Mew Mew and brushed his hand across her face. Masami slightly yelped.

"Y-Yes…" Masami willingly admitted. "I love you Kisshu."

"Good," was the alien's response. He brought his lips to Masami's. In a mere matter of seconds, Masami found herself enclosed into a world of blissfulness. Just like the first time she kissed Kisshu.

Looks like Masami won't be spending Christmas alone.

Oh a Thousand Words  
One Thousand Embraces  
Will Cradle You  
Making all of Your Weary Days Seem Far Away  
They'll Hold you Forever...

* * *

Do not fret! The ending of "A Wish That Will Never Come True" doesn't end that way at all! Man I wish it was Christmas! Best time of the year! This is by far the longest story I have ever written. It is eight freaking pages! The next chapter to "A Wish That Will Never Come True," will be out shortly! I tried to proof read the best I could! Until next time folks! Merry Christmas!


End file.
